


Tempting The Devil

by JamOnToast



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Choking, Edging, Established Relationship, F/M, Matt loves you, Matt smirking is a warning in itself, Matt's choking kink is canon don't @ me, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Teasing, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, You love Matt, dom!Matt Murdock, heightened senses, it's fluffy but it's filthy, sub!Reader, the black daredevil suit, you know Matt is Daredevil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamOnToast/pseuds/JamOnToast
Summary: Work was awful and you need a distraction. You need Matt. But he's out tonight on the other side of town... Until he isn't...
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Original Female Character(s), Matt Murdock/Reader
Kudos: 78





	Tempting The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Marvel fic and my second attempt at writing smut. Takes place in mid-season 1, after Stick but before Matt gets his red suit.  
> Cross-posted on my tumblr pumpkin-stars

Hell’s Kitchen wasn’t the largest place, but it was still pretty big. Big enough that you thought you’d be safe from Matt working out what you were doing. He’d know as soon as he got home, but until then you could pretend… There was no way he would hear you from the other side of the neighbourhood - and he’d told you yesterday that he’d be going that way tonight.

You’d had an awful day.

It had started off brilliantly - you woke to find your face being peppered with chaste kisses, Matt’s hands lightly running up your side tickling you into consciousness. He’d woken earlier than usual - for which you’d chastised him, knowing he got to bed only a few hours before - and made you breakfast, refusing to let you leave the bed until you had finished with it (and he had finished with you…).

But that had made you late for work. And because of that, your manager had forced you to complete all the shitty little tasks that nobody ever did willingly. You hadn’t been able to take your lunch break - missed the chance to sneak off to Nelson and Murdock and catch up with Karen (and maybe sneak a few kisses with Matt) - and you’d got home later than usual because your manager had kept you behind at the end of the day and given an hour long lecture on punctuality and how not to waste time.

Clearly, they had no sense of irony.

But getting home late meant that you’d missed Matt on his way out. All you’d needed was five minutes with him, not doing anything at all, just… with him. But by the time you trudged through the door, he’d already gone.

He’d left you half a pizza on the counter, and a post-it note with a messy declaration of love… which had sent you into a sobbing mess.

You forced yourself to calm down, knowing that crying was good on occasion, but that there were definitely better ways to deal with the day’s stress than sitting in a ball on the couch watching random crap on Netflix, and shovelling ice cream into your face.

You’d risk it.

He’d know.

But you couldn’t wait for him… Not tonight.

Determined, you headed into the bedroom, stripping down and lying back against the pillows, the silk of the sheets soft against your ass.

~~~

Matt’s day had been better than yours, but his night was decidedly much worse. The one mugging he’d stopped had left him frustrated, in need of another hit, but the gang he’d been trailing for the last few weeks had suddenly disappeared - another lead to Fisk wiped out before he had the chance to get any information. He was riled up, the devil inside him needing release… A release it couldn’t get.

He headed home, adrenaline still pumping, thoughts of you calming him down slightly.

Three blocks away, he heard you. Two blocks away, he smelt you. One roof away, he stopped. Waited. Listened as you neared your peak - and quickly pulled out his burner phone, dialling your number.

He heard you squeak in surprise before you answered.

‘Hey,’ you swallowed hard.

‘I’m on my way back.’ He told you, holding back a grin as you attempted to regulate your breathing, attempted to stop him knowing what you had been doing.

‘How long?’ You wondered.

He’d give you a chance, ‘Twenty minutes.’

‘Okay. See you soon, love you.’

‘Love you too.’ He hung up, relaxing in his spot as he listened to you swear to yourself, rushing around his bedroom in a vain attempt to disguise your actions.

He waited longer than twenty minutes, long enough for you to finish your frantic clean up and sit yourself on the couch in some semblance of relaxation.

He waited another five minutes before going inside.

‘Hey,’ he greeted, trudging down the stairs, tilting his head as he took in your tense posture, ‘You alright?’

‘Bad day at work.’ You sighed.

‘Oh?’ He crossed the room to sit beside you, peeling his gloves off but leaving the rest of his outfit in place.

He listened intently as you told him, eyes following you blindly from under the mask as you moved to make two cups of tea, his plans for the evening changing as he realised just how awful your day had been. Maybe the devil could get some release tonight after all...

He moved quickly then, trapping you against the counter, his chest pressing into your back, ‘Is that why you needed some relief?’ He growled, ‘Why you felt the need to pleasure yourself?’

Your breathing hitched, ‘Please, Matt, I-’

‘Matt’s not here, darlin’.’ He pressed his lips to your ear, ‘Just the Devil.’

You gasped.

‘I can smell it on you, Pet.’ He grinned wolfishly at your positive reaction to the new nickname, ‘Could smell it two blocks away. Tempting me… That’s dangerous, you know? Tempting the Devil.’ He trailed his teeth across your neck, ‘Do you know what I do? To the people in this city who disobey the law?’

‘Yes,’ you gasped, feeling his hands grab your hips.

‘To the people who defy my orders?’

‘Yes.’

‘Yes what?’

‘Yes, Matt.’

‘Ah ah ah…’ He spun you to face him, ‘Matt’s not here. Try again.’

‘Yes…’ You frowned, ‘Yes…’

He grinned at you, ‘Difficult to know, isn’t it, Pet?’ He leant in close, nose brushing yours, lips hovering just out of reach, ‘I thrive off darkness. I control the night… I control you.’

‘Yes, Sir.’ You agreed instantly, surprising yourself by how easily the term slipped from your tongue.

‘Good, Pet.’ He laughed deeply, standing straight, taking his face from yours but leaving his hands on your hips. ‘but you broke my laws.’ He squeezed gently. ‘You pleasured yourself without me, can you tell me what that means?’

‘I… I get punished, Sir.’

‘Well done.’ He nodded, pressing a quick kiss to your lips, breaking character for a moment, ‘This okay?’

You smiled at his concern, ‘Yeah, Matt, it’s okay.’ You kissed him in return.

He nodded once, his smile turning into a predatory grin in less than a second. ‘Go to the bedroom, strip, wait by the bed.’

‘Yes Sir.’ You nodded, skirting around him to do just that, cups of tea forgotten.

~~~

He’d left you there for ten minutes, standing naked at the foot of the bed, your posture perfect in anticipation of his arrival. He could move silently when he wanted, and you knew he would tonight. You knew he’d want your back to the door too.

Which is why you were so surprised when you felt a gentle hand on your back.

‘Are you sure this is okay?’ He double checked.

‘I trust you, Matt.’ You nodded. ‘I’ll tell you if something’s wrong.’

He nodded, ‘I’ll be listening.’

He didn’t just mean your voice.

Matt hadn’t been your first, nor you his, but he was definitely your best. His heightened senses made him completely aware of your pleasure - breathing, heart rate, those almost-silent moans he loved to draw from you… God, if Foggy and Karen knew some of the things he’d said to you, their perception of him would probably change more than if they found out about his extracurricular activities!

Every time you had sex, Matt would whisper things, he’d hold you as close as he could, delighting in the feel of your skin against his, often resulting in his mouth resting near your ear and allowing you to hear his own carnal noises.

You knew he knew you loved that…

His low growls in your ear, one hand bruising your hip, the other trailing across different pleasure centres - your clit, your nipples, sometimes (oftentimes!) your throat...

Whatever he did to you, he could feel - he always knew when you were about to cum, often before you knew yourself. Something about feeling you around him, the small movements of your inner walls alerting him faster than any other man would know.

Matt Murdock had ruined you for anyone else - not that you’d ever complain.

He withdrew from you again, staying behind you - despite your curiosity you kept your gaze forward - he was moving less silently than before, giving you no hints as to what he was doing, but you knew he was moving around, back and forth across the room.

‘Get on the bed.’ He instructed suddenly, ‘Eyes closed, back against the headboard, legs spread.’

You did as he asked, reclining against the pillows - the position identical to how you had sat earlier, leaving no doubt in your mind that he had been watching you for some time before he’d phoned.

‘You were so desperate.’ He drawled, voice getting closer to you, ‘You couldn’t even wait for me.’ You felt his weight on the bed - beside your right foot. ‘Well you’re going to wait now, Pet.’ He ran a hand up your leg, ‘Or not. That’s all up to you. You don’t need my permission.’

You let out a shuddering breath as his hand neared your centre.

He laughed, ‘I’ll let you decide when.’ He shifted his weight, ‘But you’re only getting one.’

‘Matt…’ You breathed. He pinched your inner thigh, a warning. Your eyes flew open. ‘Sir,’ You ammended, ‘What about you?’

‘Tonight’s about you, Pet.’ He assured, ‘Though I am hopeful that you’ll hold on long enough.’

Your breathing hitched yet again, ‘Yes Sir…’

He grinned again, shifting position so he lay between your legs, allowing you to feel his breath on your centre. ‘Where to begin…’ He mused to himself.

You stayed silent, watching with wide eyes.

He leant forward, pressing a kiss just below your belly button as one hand teased your outer lips. As he drew back, he put two fingers in his mouth, delighting in the hitch of your breathing at the sight. With his dry hand pinning one thigh down, he shifted again, parting your lips and running his fingers through your folds.

‘How many?’ He wondered.

‘S-sir?’ You breathed, just wanting him to do something.

‘Before you were interrupted, how many fingers?’

‘J-just two, sir.’

‘Hmmm.’ He grinned at you, ‘I think we can go one better, don’t you?’

With that, he pushed one finger into you, thrusting in and out a few times before a second joined it, his thumb working your clit.

‘Matt-’ You gasped.

His movement stopped. ‘Now now, Pet. What did I say?’

‘Sorry, Sir.’

‘That’s alright, darlin’.’ He assured, moving his fingers again, adding another and picking up the pace. ‘I forgive you. This time.’

You’d been so close before he’d arrived, so worked up, that it didn’t take long for him to bring you to the cusp, his fingers working overtime to stimulate you with (well practiced) ease.

‘Already, Pet?’ He smirked.

‘Not yet, Sir, please, not yet.’ You breathed, whining in disappointment as his fingers withdrew just as you were about to go over the edge.

‘You need a minute?’ Matt checked.

‘I’m okay.’ You assured him, ‘Sir.’

He grinned, head tilting just so as he listened to you for only a second before he surged downwards, hands holding your legs open, head buried between them. He inhaled deeply, muttering something you couldn’t quite catch, before his tongue darted out to tease your clit, flicking back and forth against it for a moment before starting to circle it.

He broke away after a minute or two, unable to hold back his grin at the noises you were making, knowing you were close once again. ‘Such sweet sounds for me, Pet. Almost as sweet as you taste.’ He slid a finger inside again, bringing another whimper from you, before he brought it to your lips, ‘Taste yourself, Pet.’

Your mouth dropped open, needing no other prompting, sucking his finger clean of your slick. ‘Sir…’

‘Shhh, Pet.’ He teased, hand falling to your neck, squeezing gently, ‘Shut those eyes again for me.’

You did, breath hitching as his grip on your throat tightened again before he disappeared from the bed, not knowing where he was going or what he was doing.

Until you heard him near the wardrobe, opening a latch.

You knew that sound… There were two chests in that wardrobe, his fathers, and yours… Only one held things you’d use in situations like this… But he’d opened the other…

‘You’re confused.’ He observed, ‘But you heard right.’

Suddenly he was back on the bed, pulling you down the mattress with one hand until you lay flat with just your head on the pillows. He drew a gasp from you as his body moved to hover above yours. He’d stripped down, his bare thighs brushing against your own, the heat from his chest radiating over you, his hands either side of your head… Mask still covering his eyes.

‘Hey,’ he whispered, ‘Look at me.’

Your eyes flicked open.

‘Don’t be nervous,’ He smiled softly.

‘I’m not, Sir.’

He growled, ‘So that little heart’s pounding with anticipation, hmm?’

‘Yes Sir.’

‘Such a good Pet.’ He kissed you harshly, ‘Close your eyes again for me.’ He waited until you did, ‘Arms at your sides. Open your mouth.’

The last thing you had expected was the weight of one of Matt’s batons on your tongue.

‘Oh, Pet…’ You heard his smirk, ‘You know exactly where that’s going, don’t you?’

Moaning around the short (but thick) wooden stick, you shifted under him.

‘Get it nice and wet, Pet.’ He instructed, moving his weapon in and out of your mouth steadily, ‘So good for me…’

When he was satisfied, he removed it completely, shifting his body down again, resting between your legs.

‘Matt…’ You gasped.

He froze, ‘What is it, darlin’?Are you okay?’

You smiled at the concern in his voice, ‘I love you.’

He laughed lightly, pressing a kiss to your inner thigh, ‘I love you too. Think you can take this, Pet?’

‘Need your fingers again first, Sir.’ You admitted.

He growled again, pushing two fingers in at once, pumping a few times before another slid in beside them. He set a rhythm, bringing you to the edge again… ‘You wanna cum?’

‘No, Sir…’ You whined, both of you knowing that you really did…

‘Good Pet…’ He withdrew his fingers. You squirmed as you felt him dribble lube at your entrance, ‘Breathe for me,’ he instructed, ‘Relax…’

You did as he said, waiting… The end of his baton pressed against you, the lube and your own slick allowing it an easy entrance. Matt groaned above you, unable to see but no doubt listening to your every movement, every whimper, every internal shift. ‘So good, Pet…’

‘Thank you, Sir.’ You whispered, unable to be any louder.

‘You take it so well.’ His thumb brushed your clit, ‘I’m so hard, Pet… I won’t last much longer.’

‘Then take me, Sir.’ You whimpered as the wood shifted, pressing against your g-spot, ‘Oh, fuck, Matt…’

The baton was removed quickly, drawing a whine from you, ‘Now now, Pet… What did I say?’

‘Sorry, Sir.’ You shifted, wanting more friction, his thumb still circling your nub, ‘I’m sorry.’

‘I was going to stop soon, Pet.’ He admitted, ‘But now I might just…’ His lips found your clit then, fingers dipping inside you.

Your back arched as you keened for him, soft moans falling from your lips as you neared the edge, forcing yourself to hold back, ‘Sir please!’

He grinned, pulling back again, crawling up your body faster than you thought possible… ‘Alright, Pet.’ He kissed you, ‘Alright.’

‘Thank you, Sir.’ You gasped, feeling his cock against your entrance, ‘Thank you.’

‘Thank you.’ He corrected, entering you slowly, both of you so close to the edge, ‘Won’t last long, darlin’.’

‘Me neither.’ You swallowed hard, almost completely spent from the six times you’d been on the edge that evening.

His hand slid to your throat again, the other up by your head, taking his weight. ‘Touch me, Pet.’

Your hands moved automatically, tracing the scars across his back, a map of hurt and heroism displaying just how much he cared for his city and its people… The stab wound in his shoulder he’d received the night Daredevil had saved you and you’d come home to find Matt bleeding in the same spot… The small, faint lines you had made that morning… your nails tracing their path again as he thrust into you… again… again… again…

‘Fuck… Pet…’ He gasped, ‘Gonna…’

‘Yes…’ You urged, clenching around him, waiting just a moment longer, letting the pressure around your neck cross just a little into dangerous territory, before you let yourself release, spasming against him, around him, beneath him, moaning loudly.

Matt swore above you, your scent, sound, touch and taste surrounding him, throwing him overboard just moments after you. ‘Shit…’ He panted.

‘Shit indeed.’ You agreed, ‘Thank you, Matt.’

He grinned, ‘Thank you.’

He rolled off you a moment later, both of you finally fully sated, relaxed, catching your breath… He pulled the mask from his face, turning to face you - wildly unnecessary for him, but he knew how much you loved his eyes. ‘I love you so much.’

‘I love you too,’ you smiled back at him lazily, breaking out into laughter a moment later.

‘What?’ He frowned.

‘If you can smell me from two blocks away, God knows how you’ll manage beating people up when you put that mask back on.’

He laughed too, nodding. ‘It’s gonna take more than a few washes to get that scent out.’


End file.
